forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remallia Haventree
Remallia is described as a moon elf in The Rise of Tiamat. | ethnicity = | occupation = Harper councilor | age = | patron deity = | languages = Common, Draconic, Dwarvish, Elvish, Halfling | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = Arthagast Ulbrinter | siblings = | children = Arthius, Serenore | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | challenge5e = 9 | class5e = | refs5e = Remallia is described as a fighter in The Rise of Tiamat. }} Remallia Haventree ( }}) was the Harper leading delegate at the Council of Waterdeep during the war against the reformed Cult of the Dragon in the late 15 century DR. History Remallia was a noble sun elf living in Waterdeep in Ulbrinter Villa, once the home of her husband Arthagast Ulbrinter . At some point she joined the Harpers. She used all her strengths to unite all the Realms factions to contrast the menace of the Cult of the Dragon and Tiamat, and for this she was chosen to represent the Harpers at the Council on Waterdeep. Remallia personally was very proactive in fighting the Cult but needed to be more cautious due to the weakened state of the Harpers. The Harper's had only recently truly reformed. In 1491 DR, following the appearance of the returned goddess Eilistraee near the walls of Waterdeep, many of her drow followers traveled to the City of Splendors. When they approached Remallia, asking for her help to build a shrine to their goddess within the city, she agreed to provide her support. Personality Remallia was honest and friendly. She truly believed in the Cult's dangers, but understood the caution of her fellow Harpers. She also agreed to compromise with lesser evils to fight more nefarious but not at all prices. The death of her husband at the Cult's hand served only to increase Remallia's willingness to fight it. She was one of the driving forces in the organizations of the Council. Relatives * Arthagast Ulbrinter - husband, assassinated * Arhtius - half-elf son, lived in Silverymoon * Serenore - half-elf daughter, lived with her family on the Moonshae island of Alaron Appendix Notes Appearances * The Rise of Tiamat * Waterdeep: Dragon Heist References Category:Females Category:Members of the Harpers Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Nobles Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Sun elves Category:Wizards Category:Members of the Ulbrinter family